1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric battery charger for conventional, non-lithium small appliance and utility, batteries.
2. Background of the Invention
Timed battery charging apparatus of various types are utilized in the prior art. Many of these, as opposed to this invention, feature a multiple level charging current system supplied continuously throughout the charging cycle to so called rechargeable batteries. Generally these apparatus exhibit complex circuitry that are relatively costly to manufacture. It can therefore be appreciated that there continues to be a need for timed battery charging apparatus with simplicity of design and economy of cost.